


Say You Were Made To Be Mine (Everything Keeps Us Apart)

by KitsuneMalfoy



Category: The Greatest Showman (Movies)
Genre: Anne is a badass, Anne is a softy too, Comfort, Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Phillip loves Anne so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneMalfoy/pseuds/KitsuneMalfoy
Summary: Anne sits besides Phillip while she waits for him to wake up, ignoring the stares, the cold hard looks she gets from the nurses, she could feel herself crumbling, breaking. She wasn't sure how long she could stay like this, stay hidden in the shadows, behind those walls. (Phillip Carlyle x Anne Wheeler)





	1. Chapter 1

-x-x-x-

She sits there, with her hand in his, she pressed their hands underneath her chin, her eyes swarming with tears, she watches him breath, his eyes closed, those blue eyes that she had seen sparkle at the first moment they met, the way he looked at her, as if she was the most beautiful woman he's ever met before. 

She could feel herself trembling, breaking with each passing minute, she knew the moment that Barnum carried out Phillip's burned frame, she had held onto her brother so tightly, she was so sure that she would have collapsed onto the ground if W.D hadn't held onto her. She knew at that moment, that she was in love with Phillip. 

Phillip risked his life, unlike Barnum, he risked his life to go inside a burning building, to rescue her, she was sure he was crazy, crazy to even think that he would even pull such a stunt, what would other people think? What would they say? He would be banished, shamed, pushed away from his life that he built just because of her? Did she want that on her conscious? That she ruined Phillip's life? 

She let out a shaky breath, she looked down at their hands, she could feel tears falling from her face, sliding down her cheeks, She wished that Phillip would wake up, that she would smile at her and everything would be fine, he would look at her and tell her he loved her too, and she would do the same, but she knew that it wasn't possible for Phillip to love her, it couldn't be right? 

“Anne?” A soft voice came from behind her, she turned around and saw Barnum standing behind her, she wanted to say so many things to him, so many cruel things, how could he just leave like that? After everything they did to help this man, this man who she had looked up to like a father figure. Someone she could go to who wouldn't look at her as if she was a disgrace to the human race. 

“Anne...I'm..”Anne raised her hand, she gently placed Phillip's hand back on his side, She moved to stand up, her eyes staring into Barnum's they were full of hurt, betrayal, and many other emotions that she couldn't even begin to describe. 

“What do you have to say Barnum?” She asked softly, “That you're sorry?, sorry that you left us?, That you chose fame over family?.” She crossed her arms over her chest as if she was protecting herself. Barnum took off his hat and held it too his chest as he looked at Phillip. 

“Why didn't you run into the fire and see if I was okay?, you were more worried about everyone else. Is it because I'm a colored female?, is it because you couldn't be man enough?, you let Phillip risk his life and now.. now he's like this..because of you.” She snapped at him calmly, she wasn't one to raise her voice, she was taught better than that. “I looked up to you Barnum.. I thought you were different, I thought you were the one person that I can count on besides my brother too have my back.. too have our backs, but you left..” Anne could feel more tears sliding down her face as she looked down at her feet. 

“Anne..” Barnum looked at her, Anne was right, he knew, he knows. He betrayed her, left her in that burning building to have Phillip risk his life, she could have died, burned alive in that building and it would've been his fault. Barnum swallowed. “Anne, I know.. my apologizes won't mean much right now.. but I am.. I am truly sorry, sorry that I betrayed your trust, I was only thinking about what was best for my family.. I didn't.. I should have done more..” Anne could feel her bottom lip trembling. 

“I think you should go..” She whispered and moved to sit back down next to Phillip, her hand resting on top of his waiting for the moment that he would wake up and everything in this dark world would be bright again. 

Barnum watched her, he nodded as he placed his hat back on his head, he moved to leave but stopped before turning back around again to face her. “I'm truly sorry Anne.. I hope you can forgive me.” Anne heard the footsteps leaving, she could feel herself breaking, she looked at Phillip, her hand raising over to his cheek, her fingers brushing against his skin. 

What if we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine  
Nothing could keep us apart  
You'd be the one I was meant to find 

Anne pressed their hands against her chin once more, her lips were pressed against his hand, she squeezed his hand, hoping that he would wake up at any moment. “Please come back to me..' She whispered with heart break in her voice, the world seem to still with each passing moment that Phillip didn't wake up. 

-x-x-x-


	2. Chapter 2

-x-x-x-

Phillip wasn't sure where he was the moment that he woke up, he felt sore everywhere, his head pounded like crazy, his mouth was dry, he felt another pair of hands on his own, squeezing his as if their life depended on it. He opened his eyes slowly, wincing from the brightness that filled the room. 

He noticed her, she was watching him, a hopeful look on her face. Phillip felt his heart race in his chest, he stared into those familiar chocolate brown eyes that, for the past months couldn't get out of his mind. “Phillip...” He heard her whisper, It was Anne. Anne was here, with him, holding his hand, staring at him as if she was so happy to see that he was alive. 

“You're here..” He whispered, unable to believe that she was here, he didn't give her much too make her want to be here, he had been terrible to her, she should hate him, she should be spitting the ground he walked on, ignoring his presences. But she was here, holding his hand. 

Anne could feel the tears she had been holding in finally falling down her face, She didn't want to ever leave his side again, knowing that it had been painful to do so before, she couldn't stop herself, she wanted to kiss him, to show him that she loved him, even if he didn't love her back, even if he pushed her away again, she wanted to show him that even if he did , she would still be there. 

“Anne..” His voice was soft, Anne only shook her head and cupped his face with her hands, she didn't hesitate to kiss him, her nose brushed against his gently, she could feel her heart fluttering, the moment she pulled away, she felt her bottom lip trembling, Phillip slowly reached his hand out, brushing the small curl away from her face before pulling her back into a soft but heated kiss, a kiss that Phillip had been dying to give her for so long 

Their lips danced in sync, not caring about the world around them, they only saw each other, they only needed each other, they were each others anchors, they held onto each other as if they were the last people on earth. 

Anne pulled away from his lips, her eyes opened slowly, they were still clouded with tears that were threatening to fall. She let out a shaky breath, she reached out and touched the small scar on his forehead, she rubbed it gently with her thumb. Phillip couldn't help but lean into her touch, her hands were so soft, so full of care. He didn't want this moment to end between them. He finally felt what it was like to be in love, and to have someone love him back, it was the most incredible feeling in the world to him. 

“I love you.” Phillip whispered, his hand moving down to her cheek, Anne gave him a watery smile. “I'm so sorry.. for everything I have done..”Anne shook her head, placing her index finger on his lips. 

“When I found out you ran inside that building.. for me, I realized.. I realized that I was in love with you.. maybe it was before then, maybe I knew.. but… Phillip.. I… I don't want you to leave everything you worked so hard for.. just for me..” She whispered after she took off her finger. Phillip quickly took her hand in his, he lifted it up to his lips and kissed it gently. 

“Anne, I love you for you, I don't care about your skin color, I don't care about your race. Those who don't see the beauty in you like I do.. well.. they don't have eyes.” Anne couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping her lips which made Phillip smile, even if it was cracked due to his chapped lips. 

“But.. what about your parents..?” She whispered, Phillip moved his head he kissed her lips gently before pressing his forehead against hers, he let out a breath and cupped her face in his hands. “I don't care about what they think.. I thought I should have.. that I would have nothing without them.. but I have a family now, I have you.. I don't need anyone else.” He murmured against her lips. 

“I love you, Anne Wheeler, more than anything I have, more than the money I own, more than the plays I made. I can't picture myself without you right here with me.” He took her hand and placed it on his chest over his heart that was beating rapidly. 

Anne sobbed dryly, she leaned in and kissed his lips, hearing that Phillip loved her, it shook her so much, breaking those walls that she had built up for so long, the walls that only her brother had been able to break. But Phillip was special, everyone should know that. 

She pulled away slowly, letting their foreheads rest against each others, Phillip reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumbs, “I love you too Phillip.” She whispered which made Phillip smile from hearing those words. 

-s-s-s-


End file.
